The Courtship of Helga G Pataki
by chellythemadhatter
Summary: A little soul searching is in order when Helga Pataki declines Arnold's request for a date. Confident in his feelings toward his once bully, Arnold decides to give courtship a shot. Will it blow up in his face? Or make a truer friend than he has ever known?
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Well...I guess the normal things to say apply here.

Hey Arnold! doesn't belong to me.

I'd appreciate any comments/reviews that could help me solidify this story. I think I know where I want to take this but I haven't written anything in a long time...I'm in a graduate program, my son was diagnosed with ASD last year, so I'm still a bag of emotions and frustrations and...well, you get the point. I want to be more diligent with my writing as I think it's a wonderful therapy for me, so hopefully I can keep this story up. Anyhoo, onward!

"I don't think you understand what you're asking." Her expression was neutral, clear eyes a striking blue, indicating no emotion.

But Arnold's face displayed several at once: confusion, anxiety, and maybe a little fear. "Uh, I'm asking you on a date. Seems pretty straight forward…"

"You don't know me, Arnold.. I'm not someone you'd _date_. No point in wasting your time and mine." She stated it the way a person comments on the weather: factual and with casual indifference.

This wasn't going the way he expected, though he wasn't entirely sure what he did expect. Everything he knew about Helga was from observations he had collected over the years. He knew the girl before him wasn't one to blush easily. She didn't giggle or flip her hair as he'd seen many other girls do. She didn't get embarrassed easilyt and though her childhood was marked with a temper not unlike a hurricane, he hadn't heard her raise her voice in years.

Maybe that was her point.

"Look, okay. We don't know each other very well. That's true. But I think I like you. And getting to know each other is even more of a reason to take you out."

Helga laughed then. A chuckle that could have been either pitying, or worse, a brush off.

"Arnold, whatever you're feeling will fade the more you get to know me. It's cool. Just, ya know, don't tell me things that won't hold weight down the line."

She turned away from him then, her bag slung over her shoulder, and began to walk away.

Arnold was left alone, his mind blank before he was bombarded with millions of thoughts and emotions. He leaned against the closest wall, sliding down to the floor, trying to make sense of everything she just said.

Was her dismissal of his feelings for her a reflection of himself? Was she commenting on the girls he dated and broke up with? He thought on that, going through the long list of girls he dated. No one lasted longer than a few months, but he wasn't the one who ended things every time. Come to think of it, most girls broke up with _him_. They always said he was too nice, too polite. One even accused him of being artificial, living up to his reputation as the resident do-gooder as if he was trying to make up for some past misdeed as penance.

He had dismissed that break up easily, thinking maybe he had misjudged the girl in question. After all, she wanted to be a psychologist and was clearly reaching.

But was she?

Arnold shook the thought away. He wasn't focusing on the conversation that just ended. He needed to get his thoughts straight.

Okay, Helga didn't think that his feelings would be the same after he got to know her. But did that mean that she wouldn't give him a chance? She didn't exactly say that. She did say that they didn't know each other. So...maybe a good old fashioned courtship was in order. He liked the idea of that.

He didn't understand the way relationships happened now. He was considered a prude because he didn't jump in bed with every girl he dated. He did date, a lot, but nothing physical ever happened. He was waiting for the right girl.

 _Okay, Arnold. You can't date Helga. But maybe you can be her friend. She basically gave you an invitation!_ He grinned to himself then. He always wanted to be Helga's friend. It was no secret that the girl was fiercely protective of her friends. Her loyalty to her two best friends fell off her in waves. Though she never raised her voice (anymore), she was quick to raise ol' Betsy in defense of her friends.

She never instigated fights, and often forced older bullies to retract their threats because they quickly understood that beneath the seemingly calm exterior of Helga G. Pataki lay a fierce woman. He'd seen her take down Wolfgang their freshman year when the upperclassman thought it would be amusing to humiliate Brainy in the cafeteria where almost the entire student body was present. Arnold didn't see exactly what had transpired but had heard that Brainy somehow ended up in the cafeteria with much less clothing than he arrived to school in. At the height of their peers laughter, Wolfgang had ended up on the ground, Helga's knee deep between his shoulder blades, his arm painfully gripped behind his back.

He saw that Helga was whispering something in his ear. Wolfgang's face, once red and clenched in pain, turned completely white, and he was nodding his head, seemingly to agree with whatever she was telling him. Phoebe had Helga's jacket in her hands. She had wrapped Brian in it and sneaked him out of the cafeteria with barely anyone paying attention. All eyes were on Helga, tiny compared to Wolfgang's 6 foot frame.

She solidified her reputation then but every so often, someone would pick on Phoebe and Brainy just to see what kind of response they could get from her. She didn't retaliate in defense of herself, choosing to remain silent and impassive unless the would-be tormentor attempted to get physical. They always regretted it.

Arnold had admired her for her courage and strength ever since preschool. These were traits he was well aware that he himself didn't always display, especially now that he was a teenager. He thought then on his own intent. He was interested in Helga romantically, that was true. And he wanted to be her friend. But there was a clear difference in what they considered to be the purpose of dating.

 _Well...let's not get ahead of ourselves. I like Helga. So, let our courtship begin._ He couldn't help the cheesy grin that suddenly appeared. _This is going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

The same disclaimers apply. Hey Arnold! is not mine.

Italics are Arnold's thoughts. I think I want to keep this in Arnold's point of view, at least for a bit. Lemme know of anything is confusing. Onward!

The next day, Arnold had a vague idea on how he intended to pursue Helga. He had already conceded to the fact that she was correct: they were merely acquaintances, knowing each through reputation alone.

But how do you get to know a person who is more well guarded than Fort Knox?

He supposed persistence would be key. Without overstepping any boundaries she may set, perhaps just being around her more would be a good start. And the only time to be around her that seemed natural would be at lunch.

After 4th period, he walked to the cafeteria and quickly scanned the tables and the lunch line looking for a head of golden hair. Not spotting her, he decided that maybe he should look for a tiny brunette instead. He spied Phoebe talking to Brainy, heading towards the back of the cafeteria and made his way to them.

Plunking himself in one of the available seats at their table, he grinned at the two surprised faces.

"Arnold! How are you?" Phoebe flashed him a genuine smile, though it changed to one of confusion right afterward.

"Hey guys! I'm good. Haven't spoken to either of you in a while. How are things?"

Phoebe and Brainy exchanged a look before Phoebe answered.

"We're both quite well. We were just discussing our college plans and creating a strategy to have our applications completed in a timely manner. What brings you here?"

Brainy seemed to perk up at the inquiry, directing his intense gaze to Arnold.

The boy in question quickly decided that being honest was the best route. He was never particularly good at dodging probing questions anyway.

"I just wanted to speak to Helga. See how she is. Catch up. Ya know."

"Oh! I'm sorry, Arnold. Helga isn't at school today. She was feeling a bit under the weather this morning so she stayed home to rest."

"Shoot! I hope she's alright. She seemed to be feeling okay yesterday." The unasked question seemed to reach Phoebe and she answered in true best friend fashion.

"It's just a cold. I'm sure she will be back to school on Monday."

Arnold slumped in his chair at this. He had completely overlooked the fact that it was Friday. He'd be forced to endure two full days without implementing his plan. But his disappointment disappeared just as quickly as it arrived when an idea came to him.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right. Good luck with the applications. I'm sure anything you two come up with will be genius. I'll see you guys later!"

He scrambled out of his seat, thinking he should really take up martial arts again - his body language was getting quite sloppy - and made his way to the student parking lot. There were only 2 classes left for the day and if he hurried, he could make it back in time to be present for his exam in his last period.

He ran to the Packard that his grandfather gifted him on his 18th birthday, and quickly climbed inside. Before starting the engine, he scrolled through his phone, tapping on the screen multiple times before making his decision. After several minutes, he smiled to himself and started the engine.

The Pataki residence hadn't changed much on the outside since the gangs' days at PS 118. Perhaps a new coat of paint was in order, but all in all, it was almost exactly the same.

Arnold knocked on the door, his hesitation evident. He waited several beats, straining to hear any movement from inside. Shuffling from foot to foot, he knocked again and muttered to himself, "Shave and a haircut…"

The door opened.

Helga raised an eyebrow at him before she leaned on the doorframe. "Two bits."

He smiled at her then. "Hey! Hi. Sorry, I didn't think you were going to answer."

She just continued to look at him, her gaze revealing little.

"Uh, I heard you were sick. So…" he revealed two bags to her, his palm gingerly holding the contents of one at the bottom. "I brought soup and medicine to, ya know, help you feel better."

She eyed the two bags before meeting his nervous eyes again. He heard her sigh before she stepped back, opening the door wider to let him in. Arnold walked into the foyer and noticed immediately a large black bookshelf full of trophies and awards in the living room. He heard the door close behind him and turned his attention back to Helga.

Making her way to the kitchen, he followed closely behind her giving one last look to the wall of accolades.

He heard her sneeze and she quickly wiped her nose with a tissue before taking a seat at the kitchen table. She buried her face in her hands then pushed her hair away from her eyes. Her gaze locked onto Arnold who was watching her movements with interest.

Again, she didn't say anything and seemed to be content to stare at him.

"Uh...soup, where are the…"

Helga gestured vaguely to the cabinets behind him and promptly began coughing into her tissue.

Arnold felt awkward going through her kitchen but decided to push it aside. _She gave you permission. Just, find the bowls and spoons._

The first cabinet he opened was almost entirely bare except for a few cans of green beans on the bottom shelf. From the dust he could see collected, it hadn't been stocked in a while. He tried the cabinet next to it, finding the plates and bowls stacked neatly. He grabbed one and noticed that, it too, was covered in a fine layer of dust.

He wanted to turn around and ask Helga why her cabinets hadn't been opened in some time, but decided against it. He remembered that questions regarding her home life always seemed to make her defensive. _What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?! Mind your own business, Hair Boy!_ He could almost hear her 9 year old self telling him.

Instead, he opened a drawer and found the spoons, seemingly clean. He decided to wash both items anyway, and put them in the kitchen sink to give them a quick scrub.

"So…" he drew out the vowel, unsure how to begin a conversation with her. "I, uh, talked to Phoebe and Brainy. They're both working on a plan for world domination." He gave a dry chuckle then. "Well, strategizing on college applications, but with those two, I'm sure world domination isn't far off."

No reply came from behind him.

He dried the bowl and spoon with a paper towel he found on the counter and turned around. Her hand was under her chin but her eyes were closed. She seemed to be sleeping, but he wasn't sure. Walking as quietly as he could, he placed the bowl and spoon down in front of her.

"Helga", he whispered her name softly, not sure if he should wake her. His dilemma was resolved when she opened her eyes finally, crystal blue meeting emerald.

She still didn't respond; she just stared at him, her eyes unblinking.

Rather than try again to make conversation that she wasn't keen on attempting, Arnold opened the container of soup and poured it into the waiting bowl.

 _I'm glad I got a large container. From the looks of things, there might not be any food in the house._

As Helga began to eat her meal, he walked back to the cupboard to grab a glass and fill it with water. He placed it next to the bowl and opened the box of medicine before placing the tablets on the table.

Helga continued to eat her soup, but this time her penetrating eyes were not on Arnold. She seemed to be regarding the food and medicine as if these were foreign objects to her.

"Well, I...uh, hope you feel better. Should I drop by later on, make sure you're okay? Maybe bring you some more soup?"

Helga stopped eating then. She placed her spoon on the table, leaned back in her chair, and locked her eyes on his. He continued to maintain eye contact with her, refusing to back down from the infamous Pataki glare.

 _If I want there to be something between us, I can't be scared off!_

After what seemed like several minutes, he could literally see Helga's body deflate.

"Look, Arnold, I don't know what your angle is, but I don't think checking up on me again is such a good idea. I'm grateful for the grub and the meds, you didn't have to skip school to bring them to me. But my answer is still the same: taking me out on a date is a waste of your time."

Despite her words, Arnold found himself smiling at her.

"Okay, you caught me. I still want a date. But like I said yesterday, you've got a point. We're basically strangers. That doesn't mean that we can't start by being friends. I think I'd really like to, ya know, hang out with you. So, if you'd let me, I think I want to start there. Be your friend, but...yeah. That's all I wanted to say, I guess." He laughed at his own rambling. He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping he didn't make a complete ass of himself.

Helga continued to eye him. She seemed to be thinking this over, not giving away her thoughts or trepidations.

"Is this some sort of misplaced need to be friends with everyone you have going on here? I mean, you're such a social butterfly. I seriously don't understand your motives."

This wasn't the first time he'd been accused of being a social butterfly. While his relationship with Gerald was solid, they never seemed to hang out during school days. Arnold was everywhere and nowhere, preferring to speak to everyone, playing a bit of catch up with practically the entire student population.

Probably why he dated so much.

His smile only got bigger, though.

"Helga. I think you're interesting. No, it's not some misplaced need to be friends with everyone. I just...want to be your friend and maybe more than that at some point."

She blinked. A slow, deliberate action that seemed to require all her mental faculties.

"Look, I gotta get back to school. I have an exam 6th period, but I'll be back with more soup and tea, if you want?"

She didn't answer him. Just continued to stare as if he had three football shaped heads instead of the one.

"I'll take your silence as a 'whatever floats your boat, Football Head" and see you around 4. I'll let myself out."

Arnold trotted out the kitchen making for the front door. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, he thought he heard his name.

Turning around, he saw Helga in the kitchen doorway.

"Could you bring me some of that medicine ball tea they have at Tea N' Things? I hear it works great on a cold."

"Sure thing, Helga."

"Thanks, Football Head." She smiled at him, the first genuine emotion he'd seen on her face since they started high school.

Arnold vacated the Pataki residence, pleased that his plan didn't blow up in his face.

He checked his watch, cursing under his breath, before breaking out in a full blown run to the Packard. He had exactly 15 minutes to get back to school before his exam began.

 _Totally worth it._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Courtship of Helga G Pataki

Thanks to those who reviewed!

After going just a little faster than the posted speed limit, (he was often overly cautious while driving), Arnold made it back to school unscathed just a few minutes late to class. He had been aware of this exam months in advance and was more than well prepared.

About an hour later, the young man was confident that he had passed his assessment with flying colors and was feeling pretty good about himself when he exited the classroom later that afternoon.

The halls were filled with his peers, most shouting and laughing with relief that the weekend had finally arrived. He was at his locker grabbing books he'd need for the weekend when Phoebe approached him sans Brainy.

"Arnold, do you have a minute?"

"Sure! What's on your mind? You guys figured out your college applications strategy already?"

His grin was wide, green eyes sparkling with confidence on an obvious high from his perceived double victory earlier in the day. Acing an exam AND getting Helga to consent to courting her? He was on Cloud 9! He didn't notice Phoebe's worried expression, nor her eyes shifting around the crowded hallway with unease.

"Can we talk somewhere more private? I'd rather not be overheard."

"Uh, well, I made an appointment to meet a friend in about an hour. But I have a few stops to make first. Want a ride home?"

"Yes, that is probably the best solution."

He nodded at her acceptance, finally taking in her demeanor and almost formal response. He thought back to his earlier interaction with Helga and was almost positive he knew what this impending conversation would entail.

"Okay, uh, I have all my stuff. I'm ready if you are."

She nodded and Arnold gestured for her to lead the way. They walked in silence to his car, he opening her door and waiting until she was seated before coming round to the driver side of the vehicle.

"Alright, Phoebe. I'm all ears. What's on your mind?"

She hesitated a few moments before turning to fully look at him.

"Helga told me about your visit this afternoon."

"Oh? Well, news travels fast with cell phones these days." He tried to smile but her lack of amusement caused his grin to die a quick death.

"She had mentioned that you are interested in her romantically and have offered to be friends first. I need to understand your intentions, Arnold because honestly, I don't think you know what you're doing."

The young man was quiet for a beat, not sure how he should respond to the underlying accusation in her tone.

"Phoebe, I'm a bit confused here. Where is all this coming from?"

"Arnold, don't act dense. You've had 5 girlfriends this year alone. And we still have 3 months left before New Years! What you're saying you will do with Helga is not quite matching what you've done almost our entire high school career! I know you're a good guy. I grew up with you, so I know better than most. But despite being a good guy, I don't understand why you're pursuing someone who already told you it's not a good idea."

Now Arnold was insulted. If Phoebe viewed him this way, is that how Helga saw him as well?

He took a breath to calm his frazzled nerves. He had to remember that this was Phoebe and as Helga's best friend, she would do what she could to protect the blonde.

 _But she thinks that Helga needs protection from me!_

"Look, Phoebe, I don't know what you want me to say here. I don't actually think that this is any of your business, but what I will say is that my intentions are honorable. I want to date Helga, yes, but being friends is all she's willing to do at this point. So, I'll be her friend for as long as she will allow. That's as much as I am willing to share with you."

Phoebe watched him with her brown eyes, his words going round her mind. She crossed her arms around her chest, and gave him a look that could rival any glare he'd received from Helga in their youth.

"Arnold, forgive me, but I must confess this: I don't trust you. Helga is my best friend. She's basically a sister to me. And when you say that you want to be her friend before pursuing her romantically, I must look at your track record to gauge your sincerity. So far, I am unimpressed. Now, I'm not going to interfere - Helga is her own person. But if you are that confident that your interest in her won't fade after a few weeks then I must ask that you treat this...friendship...with respect and to put your heart in it. Do you understand me?"

The young man could only look at her with both admiration and hurt.

"Of course! Helga deserves that." He tried his best to smile at her, hoping that she could see his earnestness.

She returned his smile, brown eyes glittering in the setting sun.

"Thanks, Arnold. I apologize I had to be so blunt, but…" She drifted off, her explanation unneeded.

"No worries. Uh, anyway, remind me. Which direction to your house?"

He pulled out of the student parking lot under Phoebe's guidance. They didn't talk much, her voice disturbing the silence only to give him minor instructions. Arnold pulled in front of her home, the windows brightly lit and the scent of baked goods wafting outside.

"Smells like my mom went on a baking spree again. Would you mind waiting a moment? I'd like you to drop something off to Helga."

"Sure, no problem. I'll just…" Phoebe was already out the door and was running up her steps, his words trailing behind her, "uh, park. Okay."

She was back about 10 minutes later carrying two large grocery bags full to the brim with what appeared to be loaves of bread.

"This one," she brought up her right hand, " is for Helga. Some of her favorites are in this one. And this one," She brought up her left hand, "is for you. I hope you like them! My mom tends to get a little over excited when she bakes. Thinks there's fifteen of us instead of three. Think of it as a peace offering for our earlier conversation."

She placed both bags on the passenger seat and closed the door. Both hands rested on the open windowsill as she peered into the vehicle, her brown eyes locked in his. There was a warning in her eyes, dangerous and meaningful when she spoke again.

"Take care, Arnold." She was back in her house before he could respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Courtship of Helga G Pataki

Thanks again for all your kind reviews. I appreciate them; it keeps me going! For those of you concerned about Arnold's behavior, I promise that there is a reason. I've been rewatching the episodes and noticed he's really confident despite the occasional nervous blunder and figure that his girl crazy tendencies would only get worse as he got older. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Thanks for the well wishes regarding my son's diagnosis as well. He's made so much progress these past few months it's almost like I have a completely different kid. He's doing great. It's me that's not doing too hot. Being a stay at home parent is tough. Anyhow, this is getting too long. All the normal disclaimers apply.

Arnold was parked in front of the Heyerdahl household for over 15 minutes after Phoebe closed her front door. He had hardly moved a muscle as her warning played on repeat, the words "Take care" echoing in his ears. The more he thought on it, the more he knew she was justified.

He knew that 5 girlfriends this year alone was a lot. He just had never dwelt on that particular detail. Afterall, it's not as though he _intended_ to have that many! But her perception of who he had become caused him to pause and reflect. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror and his forest green eyes stared back. He hadn't shaved in a few days and his stubble was starting to look a bit out of control. His blonde hair was longer than he usually wore it, enough to pull into a ponytail. He could see a slight darkness around his eyes forming- lack of sleep from being up with his grandparents.

 _Thank God it's the weekend._

He searched for something more in his eyes. He valued Phoebe's opinion and if she thought that he needed to be warned about his behavior - well, crap! That meant that he _needed_ to be warned about his behavior.

He checked his watch and realized he didn't have much time left to pick up the soup and tea he had promised Helga. He wanted to be home by 6pm and if he wanted to be on time, he had to leave now.

A little after 4pm, he returned to Helga's house, chicken soup and tea purchased along with a small bouquet of pink dahlias. He didn't know her favorite flower but didn't want to purchase something that could potentially make her defensive. Dahlias should be safe. Right?

Grabbing her bag of baked goodies and his purchases, he jogged up to the Pataki's front door. After knocking and waiting a few minutes with no response from inside, he tried the handle and found her door unlocked.

 _She must have forgotten to lock up behind me._

He slowly made his way inside, calling for Helga in a small voice. Technically, he was expected but didn't want to assume that he was still welcome. A lot can change in a few hours. He closed the door softly behind him and took a long look around. The house was quiet, giving no hint to where Helga could be. His eyes finally went to the living room. One red couch, a black Easy-Boy chair, the menacing bookcase, and a large flat screen television set mounted to the wall were all spread throughout the room. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked inside to stand in front of the overwhelming bookcase full of trophies and medals. As his eyes passed over each one, he realized that they all belonged to one person: Olga Pataki.

The bookcase took up an entire wall. The floor to ceiling monstrosity sported multiple shelves and not one single accommodation bared Helga's name. On instinct, he took a closer look and realized that there wasn't a speck of dust to be found.

He was struck then by an overwhelming feeling of sadness. What did this mean to be reminded everyday that something as essential as food was not a priority compared to the wall of worship in the name of Olga Pataki?

He took a step back, stumbling a little under the weight of his sadness. Could this be just a little of what Helga was carrying? And if so, could he help carry that pain? Did he _want_ to?

He took a deep breath, pushing the thought to the back of his mind and deciding to focus on finding Helga instead.

"First, the flowers", he mumbled to himself.

Arnold made his way to the kitchen only to find the very person he was meant to be visiting. She was wearing the same outfit from earlier: pink oversized shirt and snowmen pajama bottoms. Her hair was loose, spilling over her shoulders. She was hunched over her kitchen table, hands under her head, her breath coming out in small puffs from her open lips, sound asleep.

Arnold continued to watch her, concerned that she was so tired that she fell asleep at her kitchen table. He noted the pinkness of her lips, the rosy sheen to her cheeks, and the gold shine of her hair. He had to admit that Helga was pretty. He had finally become aware of his affinity for a pretty face years ago. He could be dense but he wasn't willfully ignorant. He also knew there was something about the youngest Pataki that commanded his respect. And not just because her best friend demanded it from him.

Instead of waking her, he made himself busy and immediately began searching for a vase to place the flowers in. It occurred to him as he opened each cupboard that this could be construed as snooping but dismissed this idea believing that at least he wasn't in her room, a place often holding intimate knowledge of the owner. He finally found an empty vase, rinsed it out and filled it with water before placing the dahlias inside. Next, he decided to find a kettle to make her a cup of tea.

His back remained to Helga during this process and he didn't know that her eyes had opened to appraise him. She took in his actions, trying to decide if this was an act of sincerity or merely an attempt to stroke his own ego. After all, this could simply be a game for him. Maybe he wanted to test his ability to charm young ladies like herself who actually declined his advances. Maybe he wanted to see how long it would take her before she finally agreed to date him. And yet, maybe he was serious - perhaps he genuinely found her interesting. Only time would reveal his true intentions and the question was - did she want to risk reforming an attachment to a boy who held her heart for so long? Was the risk worth the possible reward?

He was turning around and she closed her eyes, feigning sleep despite herself. She could hear the sound of items being removed from the table, the soft clinking of ceramic on wood. Eventually she began to hear the sharp whistle of the kettle and she knew that pretending to sleep was no longer be a viable option for her. She slowly opened her eyes to find that Arnold was already staring at her. His face split into a huge grin, his eyes scrunching shut in amusement.

"Sorry! I hope that didn't scare you. I meant to catch it before it began to boil, but I, uh, got distracted. So...yeah, your door was unlocked and I thought I'd just come in and, ya know, get things started. I did promise you tea and everything. Oh! Phoebe asked me to bring you some stuff from her mom." He bent down to grab the grocery bag. "Uh, not sure what you'd like with the tea assuming you want some right now. But, yeah, she said that some of your favorites are here…"

He started to place each small loaf on the table.

"Not sure what is what. Maybe Phoebe's mom should have put labels on them. Oh, huh...they do have labels. Ha ha! Okay, looks like there's banana walnut, banana chocolate chip...oh! There's brownies, too! I hope she gave me some of those! How about -"

"Arnold. You're babbling. And could you stop talking for a second? I have a really bad headache." She placed a hand to her head, her eyes closed tightly and he could see tears brimming on the edges of her dark lashes.

He decided not to respond to her observation. She was right, of course. He was suddenly nervous and his rambling was proof of this. He opted to let her choose which treat she wanted, and poured the boiling water into the waiting mug. He made his way back to the kitchen sink, gave her earlier tableware a quick scrub, and poured the soup into the now clean bowl. He snagged a glass and silverware for himself before walking hesitantly to the table.

He didn't make another comment as he sat himself across from her. He had bought himself a simple meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and began to eat silently.

"Are you seriously having dinner with me right now?"

His eyes raised from his meal to meet hers.

"Well, I am hungry. May be too early to be considered dinner. But, yes, if you eat something, I guess that means we are sharing a meal." He smiled at her again, his optimism rolling off him in waves.

She blinked owlishly at him. He thought he saw her lips twitch, hoping that a smile was forming until

Helga stood up without saying a word and slowly left the kitchen. He waited several minutes, sitting alone at her kitchen table, chewing quietly. With each passing minute, he increasingly became more nervous. Her persistent silence was wearing on him. Most of the ladies he dated tended to talk constantly. Their chatter never bothered him and was part of the reason he dated them - chatter meant a distraction. Silence...well, silence gives you a chance to think.

His host eventually returned to the kitchen, her hair now pulled in a sloppy bun atop her head, her face slightly damp. He guessed she had washed up. She sat noisily in her chair, her elbows resting on the top of the table before she grabbed her spoon and slurped her soup.

She didn't offer him any additional declarations of gratitude. She simply ate her soup, sipped her tea, and left Phoebe's treats untouched. He was already finished with his meal while Helga had barely made it halfway through hers.

He looked around the kitchen, wanting to ask so many questions. Where were her parents? Did Olga live close by? Did she visit often? Why was there no food in the house? His search for a vase confirmed his earlier suspicions - the cabinets were almost completely barren of food! Did they eat out all the time?

He squashed each question in his mind, afraid that she could see them reflected in his eyes.

 _Better to try safe territory._

"So, Phoebe and Brainy are working on a college strategy. Which schools were you thinking of applying to?"

Helga sipped her water, her eyes looking at Arnold over the rim of her glass. She swallowed before finally answering his inquiry.

"Lots of different universities, Arnold. I'm narrowing them down." She took another spoonful of her soup, a small amount dribbling down to her chin. She wiped her mouth with her napkin before grabbing another spoonful. She didn't ask him about his top picks, just watched him with a bored expression.

"Okay, guess that makes sense. Well, I was probably going to stay close to home. Just to be on the safe side. Uh, maybe Washington State. Or University of Washington. Whichever allows me in. I'm not the best student but I think I'm doing alright. I know those out of state fees are ridiculous so I thought it'd make sense to try and save money in tuition fees." He felt as though he was rambling again and forced himself to stop talking.

"Look, Arnold, although I love the small chit-chat, you bring up a fabulous point. We're on our way out of high school. Why do you want to date me now when there is literally a countdown for when we all go our separate ways? I mean, you should be milking this casual dating thing not trying to woo me or whatever."

 _She's got you there. But...is she deflecting? Why is she fighting this so hard?_

Arnold rose to place his and Helga's dishes in the sink. He concentrated on the sound of running water and washing the scant dishes he and Helga used for their meal.

"You going to answer my question, Football Head? Or are we going to pretend that you aren't playing a game with me?"

Helga could see his broad shoulders tensing beneath his flannel shirt at her statement. His posture straightened and she detected an annoyed tinge in his voice.

"I'm not playing a game."

"Oh, no? You've got the whole school fooled. Every girl knows that you aren't exactly the commitment type but the ones you seem to pick think they can change that. I noticed they don't last long. So why amend your rules now? And why start with _me_?"

He could hear her sneering at him. His back was still to her but he imagined that her arms were crossed over her chest, one eyebrow raised at him in suspicion. He couldn't fight the image of a 9 year old Helga in her place and was mildly startled to see her 17 year old self instead when he finally turned around to face her.

"Helga. I don't know. I can't give you an honest answer about _why_ I'm doing things a little differently. Just that...well, I think it's time. And why not start with you? You don't pull your punches and I think you could keep me honest, call me out when you think I'm being a jerk or something."

"If this is a game to you, Football Head, I will find out. Don't think I won't."

He chuckled at her, amused and a little forlorn that he had just received two warnings in one day.

"No games. Just friendship. For now, at least."

They stared each other, the silence continuing but the only one who seemed uncomfortable was Arnold. He maintained eye contact and resisted shuffling his feet or twitching his fingers to ease some of his mounting tension. She leaned forward in her chair and cleared her throat.

"I'm choosing to trust that the Arnold from 4th grade is still in there somewhere. I advise you to remember that the Helga from 4th grade may also be present which means I could bring Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers out from retirement if need be. Capice, Arnoldo? Now, I'm going to bed. See you 'round."

And with that, she left the kitchen, her football headed suitor standing alone with his thoughts.


End file.
